


Как выйти живой из смерти

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018), Rainy_Elliot



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [18]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, DoraDeservedBetter2k19, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Temporary Character Death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Люди называют это "прикинуться опоссумом".





	Как выйти живой из смерти

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Get Away With Dying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746712) by [menecio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/menecio/pseuds/menecio). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета - Лилинетт.

Люди называют это «прикинуться опоссумом». Агония не знала, что такое опоссум, но разум нового носителя готов снабдить её любой нужной информацией. Связь между ними установилась легко и быстро, за считанные секунды, и за минуты — стала неразрывной. Хотя её носителя затошнило от страха, когда Агония скользнула ей под кожу — вероятно, из-за понимания, что будет, если она не подойдёт Агонии, или из-за всего случившегося с ней. Сложно было понять сразу. У этих существ — _люди, человечество, Homo sapiens_ — так много одновременно происходит в теле, мозге, разуме. Они так непохожи друг на друга. Трудно поначалу приспособиться, даже для симбиота вроде неё — настоящего мастера в этом деле.

Но да, осмотревшись, Агония видит, что у страха, объявшего её носителя, много источников. Досадно иметь столь хрупкий разум. Не будь она таким отличным носителем, Агония закусила бы ею. Агонии нужна настоящая еда, та, что дразнит вкус и вызывает взрыв химических реакций в клетках, нужно что-то большее, чем пресные застойные кашицы, которыми люди за стеклянными стенами — _учёные, коллеги, монстры_ — кормили её через носителей.

Но их связь идеальна, и Агония не собирается терять столь удобного, пусть и легко пугающегося, носителя, из-за своего несдержанного аппетита. Она может потерпеть. Она может использовать носителя, чтобы выбраться отсюда, о да, этот носитель знает, что здесь к чему, все ходы и выходы, все пароли и коды. Может задействовать вещи, которые носитель не замечал или не трудился заметить. Агония перебирает её воспоминания; она узнаёт, что, как и когда, она выясняет секреты, шифры, все детали и подробности, она собирает всю необходимую ей информацию и больше, и затем она подаётся назад и вкрадчиво урчит подсознанию носителя:

— **Дора**.

Носитель подпрыгивает и всхлипывает. Она так и не перестала дрожать и плакать с момента образования связи, когда она согнулась над мусорным ведром и опустошила свой желудок. Она пыталась говорить с людьми, наблюдавшими за ней сквозь стекло, умоляла их отпустить её, но её рыдания и мольбы ни к чему не привели. Она теперь просто объект для исследований, а не чья-то коллега, друг или приятельница.

Лицо, руки и одежда Доры мокры от жидкостей различной густоты и состава — слёзы, носовая слизь. Но теперь её всхлип звучит немного иначе. Ей любопытно? Агония пока не очень хорошо считывает её эмоции, и вряд ли ей это будет настолько интересно, чтобы изучать все нюансы.

Но Агонии сойдёт и любопытство. Это лучше, чем страх, по крайней мере, на данный момент.

Она снова вкрадчиво урчит, нежно и успокаивающе, как котёнок, которого она видела в детских воспоминаниях Доры. Она не хочет шокировать носителя. Дора ей нужна в сознании и трезво мыслящая. Прямолинейный подход, вероятно, лишь усугубит дело. Приказы тут не помогут. Агония снова углубляется в разум Доры — большинство её воспоминаний мутны от чувства неуверенности и вины, и лишь несколько ярких осколков рассеяны тут и там.

— **Твои дети, Дора** , — Агония не то чтобы говорит, скорее посылает сообщение в её разум. Говорить сейчас прямо, возможно, не лучшая идея, так что она пока притворяется инстинктом выживания Доры. — **Нужно вернуться к ним. Нужно выбраться отсюда**. 

Но её носитель понятия не имеет, как. Дора уверена, что все её знания бесполезны, пока она заперта здесь; убеждена, что они в ловушке. Агония, полагаясь на её память и собственный опыт неудачных побегов, вынуждена признать, что Дора не просто жалкая рохля, она жалкая рохля, которая в чём-то права.

Нужно распутать эту задачку. Им необходимо сбежать. Агония _не может_ остаться. Она не может застрять здесь, прыгая от носителя к носителю, всё больше слабея от неподходящей еды и неудачных попыток связи, пока просто-напросто не умрёт.

— **Сбежать. Мы должны сбежать, Дора**. — Это без вариантов. — **Ну же**.

Дора не слушает. Она всё сильнее накручивает себя. Она знает, что за ней наблюдают, за _ними_ наблюдают, следят, и каждый вздох, моргание и стук сердца записываются для дальнейшего изучения. Единственный способ покинуть это место — в мешке для трупов. 

Агония фокусируется на этой мысли. За ней следует ещё несколько — даже не полноценно оформившиеся идеи, так, зачатки. Но Агония знает разум Доры как свой собственный, потому что разум Доры — их разум, и их разум — разум Агонии, и Агония прослеживает эти бледные призраки мыслей, пока они не упираются в факты, знания, воспоминания: шестилетняя Дора на похоронах двоюродного деда; люди иногда могут вернуться к жизни; некоторые животные и даже люди способны притворяться мёртвыми — и вот теперь Агония крепко ухватывается за них. Это ей подойдёт. Дора не может использовать их, зато может Агония.

Дора испугана и загнана в ловушку, как добыча.

Агония — не добыча.

Но она может прикинуться опоссумом.


End file.
